The three-dimensional architecture of the human lens is directly related to its transparency and ability to change shape during accommodation. By use of the slit-lamp ophthalmoscope and the scanning electron microscope, the study is designed to relate ultrastructural changes in the lens interior, its capsule, or zonular attachments to functional aberrations and the progressive deterioration of the lens due to normal aging, congenital disorders or other disease processes. In addition, these observations are correlated with biochemical changes as determined by protein constituents. For example, in progress are studies of the development of the capsule and zonules in the rat which will be extended to human subjects as the tissue becomes available. This is important to normal lens function since the integrity of the capsule and zonular attachments appear to affect the lens fibers' morphology as is demonstrated in our study of congenital subluxated lenses. As human material becomes available, various aspects of lens integrity are being studied in a similar fashion. Care is taken to correlate all findings with clinical observations in order to properly assess functional aberrations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P.N. Farnsworth, J.A. Mauriello, P. Burke-Gadomski, T. Kulyk and A.A. Cinotti: Surface ultrastructure of the human lens capsule and zonular attachments. Invest. Ophthal. 15(1):36-40, 1976. P.N. Farnsworth, P. Burke-Gadomski, T. Kulyk, J.A. Mauriello and A.A. Cinotti: Surface ultrastructure of the epithelial cells of the mature human lens. Exp. Eye Res. In press, July, 1976.